


doodles

by willowbranches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanart, Gen, Sketches, Tinkerbell AU, additional tags to be added later, chibi style, ladrien, pajaminette, quick draw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbranches/pseuds/willowbranches
Summary: a collection of Miraculous Ladybug fanart by yours truly!latest art:ladrien!Something I've done early for Ladrien June!prompts:1) Kiss3) Couple8) Valentine16) Blush20) Soft touches





	1. a ladynoir doodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LB and CN with a new style I've been experimenting with

~~~~~~~

 

~~~~~~~

please do not repost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I think this is the cutest thing I've ever drawn. just sayin'.  
> hope you like it!  
> bug out!  
> ~Ravens
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: [xthreeravensx](https://www.xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit: next up we have the five main heroes! just gotta finish drawing Carapace hnnnnnngggggg


	2. the heroes of Paris

~~~~~~~~~~~

_you're going down, Hawk Moth_

~~~~~~~

close-ups: 

~~~~~~~

[do not repost]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carapace was the hardest to draw hnnnnnngh _~~his mask looks like his literal glasses no wonder Alya figured it out smh~~_  
>  I think my favorite is Queen Bee (although it took me a long time to get her ponytail to actually look like a ponytail lol)  
> anyways, hope you like it! <3  
> Bug out!  
> ~Ravens


	3. tinkerbell au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tinkerbell au!

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

[do not repost]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I think this is the best fanart I've made (not including the chibi ones lol)  
> hope you like it!  
> bug out!  
> ~Ravens


	4. ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drawing of canon LB!

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

[do not repost]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no feet bc I can't draw feet :)  
> hope you like it!  
> ~Ravens
> 
> Tumblr: [xthreeravensx](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. sketchy LB (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch I drew of Ladybug!
> 
> Hopefully, she looks more Asian here than she does canonically. We've been deprived lol

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> [Cross-posted on Tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com/post/182900222826/a-quick-sketch-i-drew-of-ladybug-that-hopefully)
> 
> Next up: Marinette in pajamas!  
> Bug out!  
> -Ravens
> 
> Tumblr: [@xthreeravensx](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	6. pajaminette (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch of Marinette wearing pajamas! I saw my friend wearing them the other day and thought they would look good on Mari.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Please do not repost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) This was super fun to draw.
> 
> Next up: colored version of sketchy LB!
> 
> Bug out!  
> -Ravens
> 
> Tumblr: [xthreeravensx](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)  
> Art blog: [ravendrawsalittle](https://ravendrawsalittle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	7. sketchy LB (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sketch of Ladybug but colored!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while but here it is! <3

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Do not repost/edit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was really fun to color.  
> Next week* will either be Colored Pajaminette or a sketch of Chloe.  
> Bug out!  
> -Ravens
> 
> *Just fyi, I'm going to try to update every Saturday.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: [@xthreeravensx](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)  
> Art blog: [@ravendrawsalittle](https://ravendrawsalittle.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: I deleted my art blog! All art from here will still be posted, just on my main tumblr instead. My [writing blog](ravenwritesoccasionally.tumblr.com) is still there, though!


	8. everyone adores me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's favorite brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a day late!

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Do not edit/repost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> I'm trying to get this colored, but I'm getting distracted with other sketches lol. We'll see what happens come next week :)  
> See you next Saturday!  
> Bug out!  
> -Ravens
> 
> Tumblr: [@xthreeravensx](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)  
> Art blog: [@ravendrawsalittle](https://ravendrawsalittle.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	9. everyone adores me! part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry I didn't get this up in time. I lost motivation. anyway.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

do not edit/repost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly, I'm not finished yet lol. but I had to post something, so....  
> I'll try to finish it soon!  
> xoxo Ravens
> 
> Tumblr: @[xthreeravensx](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)  
> Art blog: @[ravendrawsalittle](https://ravendrawsalittle.tumblr.com)
> 
> ps: if anyone's got tips on how to shade properly, dm me on tumblr or something bc that'd be really helpful thanks :)


	10. ladrien!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I've done early for Ladrien June!
> 
> prompts:  
> 1) Kiss  
> 3) Couple  
> 8) Valentine  
> 16) Blush  
> 20) Soft touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i just applied to be an artist for the [ladrien zine](https://ladrienzine.tumblr.com) this year and i'm really anxious to see if i got in or not (i'm guessing not, though. i'm not _that_ good) but the emails get sent out on june 15th and that's almost a mONTH away and alskdfjlasjdflaksjflkajsflkjasldfkjasldfjkalskjdf
> 
> aaaaaanyway

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

do not edit/repost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my art is so much better than it was in december good _night_
> 
> hope you liked it! <3  
> xoxo Ravens
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	11. tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nathaniel!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. a doodle of lila from when i was bored at a party a couple weeks ago

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably color these someday and also fix lila's bangs & face because they're not the best tbh, but today is not that day lol
> 
> xoxo Ravens


End file.
